Miyako's Hurt and Road to Recovery
by B. J. Williams
Summary: Miyako had to leave class for an odd reason. Why did Miyako leave her class so unexpectedly?  Probably, might add more.


Miyako's Hurt and Road to Recovery

The girls were in their class as usual since it was the school day. Miyako had something on her mind but would not say it to the other girls because she was afraid it might upset them. Then suddenly, a man in a suit came in.

"Hello. How can I help you?" the instructor asked.

"Is Miyako Gotokuji in this class?" the man asked.

"Yes, she is."

"I will need to speak with her."

"Miyako, this gentleman wishes to speak with you."

"Okay." Miyako said as she came to the front. "Can we take this outside?"

"Sure." the man stated as the two walked out. They shut the door and the conversation took place. The students and the professor watched. Then, she just turned and ran out. The man was shocked at this behavior. "Wait. Miyako, wait."

Just then, the belts went off. Momoko and Kaoru raised their hands.

"Instructor." they both said.

"If you want to find out what is going on with Miyako, go ahead." the instructor replied. The two had an uneasy feeling but they went with that. Then, the two went to the place where they would transform into the Powerpuff Girls Z. Momoko pick up the comlink.

"What's up?" Momoko asked.

"Miyako just transformed into Bubbles and flew off." Peach replied. "Also, Mojo Jojo is up to his same old tricks again."

"Ha. Maybe, Miyako flew off to combat Mojo before you learned about it." Kaoru stated.

"I sure hope you are right." Momoko said to her.

Then, the two transformed and headed off to find Mojo Jojo hoping that Bubbles would have found him. The two found Mojo Jojo and stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop right there, Mojo." Blossom said.

"You aren't going to get away with you are doing and…" Buttercup said as she looked around. "Where the hell is Bubbles?"

"Have you seen Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"No. I haven't." Mojo replied. "But I have an advantage over the two of you."

"Since when did you have the advantage?"

"Now." Mojo pushed a button on his gauntlet and the Mojo droid appeared. Then, he hopped in the droid. "Now, I have the advantage." Then the conflict began with the girls and Mojo Jojo.

"Where is Bubbles?" Blossom shouted.

In one of the rooms, Miyako was with her grandmother. Her grandmother was the patient in the bed. They talked about stuff that the two did when Miyako was younger, and her grandmother told her stories of what happened when she was little too.

"Miyako." Her grandmother said. "Thank you."

"For what?" Miyako asked.

"For being with me."

"Yeah."

"You are one of the best people out there."

"Thanks." Miyako said. She thought for a minute and sighed knowing it had to be done.

"Grandma, there is something I need to confess."

"What's that dear?"

"I am Bubbles of Powerpuff Girls Z."

"What? That was you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. You are going out there and helping save people." Her grandmother said with a sweet voice. "You have become strong just like your father wanted you to become."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your father wanted you to be strong and you have surely succeeded." The time was approaching and her grandmother replied. "There is a thing you need to know."

"What's that?"

"Remember, live life with as little regrets as possible and you are the author of your life story. Will you remember this?"

"I will, grandma." Miyako began to cry.

"Thank you for being my granddaughter." Her grandmother closed her eyes. Alas, she also breathed her last breath.

"Grandma? Grandma?" Miyako asked. Her grandmother didn't respond. "Grand..?" Miyako began crying. She was crying tears of sorrow realizing her death had occurred.

Blossom and Buttercup went back to school expecting Bubbles to be back. But, she wasn't there. After they transformed back to Momoko and Kaoru, Momoko called the Professor.

"Hello, Momoko. What's up?" the professor asked.

"We beat Mojo. But Miyako didn't show up." Momoko replied.

"I'll call her." Kaoru said. Then, she used her comlink to call Miyako. "Miyako, what's up?" But there was no one on the other end. "Miyako? Uh." Kaoru hung up. "She's not answering her comlink."

"It has to be serious then." the professor said. "When Miyako gets back, she will tell you hopefully."

"I think we should find her when it is appropriate." Momoko said to Kaoru.

"I guess so." Kaoru replied.

That evening, Miyako walked slowly back to her house knowing that her grandmother was not going to be there to welcome her home. She didn't even go back to school that day. She had all this stuff that reminded her of her times with her grandmother. She went to bed and she cried herself to sleep. She was dreaming about the things that made her grandmother special. She was sorrowful and didn't have the strength to go much farther. But then, while she was dreaming, a French woman in armor appeared in her dream. She had brown hair and she had the wings of an angel. She carried a flag of France in her hands.

"Who are you?" Miyako asked.

"I am an angel." she replied. "I have heard of your sorrows."

"You have?"

"About the death of your grandmother."

"Yeah." This reminded her of the death. Miyako began to cry. Then, the angel gently placed her hands on Miyako's head.

"Do not feel sorrow. The father and the son and the spirit shall wipe away every tear of his sons and daughters of those in sorrow."

"Who are they?"

"They are the trinity."

"But how can they help me? My grandmother is gone."

"You know your grandmother now has a place in paradise." Then, the angel began to leave.

"Wait." The angel stayed for one more question. "Who are you?"

"I am located at the corner of Tenshi and Kami." Then, the angel left.

The next morning on her way to school, she decided to go to the corner of Tenshi and Kami. It was an area she was never been before. When, she arrived she saw a statue of the woman there. The woman looked like the woman she saw in her dream.

"Who are you?" Miyako asked the statue. She looked down and saw the description. "Joan of Arc?"

"She defended the people of France against the British during the hundred year war. She was nineteen years old when she died. She is a martyr for the people of France and for her faith." a voice said. Miyako turned around and she saw a middle-aged man wearing a brown robe. He had white hair and blue eyes. He spoke with a mild Italian accent, and he was average height. This frightened Miyako for a minute but she knew he didn't mean to scare her.

"Who are you?" Miyako asked the man.

"I am Father Victor." the man said. "I am a priest. I work at St. Joan's Chapel which is behind the statue of St. Joan." Miyako turned around and saw a church built with Gothic architecture with the pointed arches near the top and middle, flying buttresses where the front door was, and there were two spires at the front door of the church.

"Wow."

"Yes. It's not the Notre Dame cathedral in Paris but its home." He noticed Miyako was sad. "What is the problem? I am here to help whatever is needed of me to help with."

Meanwhile, Momoko and Kaoru were waiting at school for Miyako but she did not come. The two, although obvious to the events that recently happened to Miyako were concerned.

"Where is she?" Kaoru stated with concern.

"She was supposed to be here." Momoko replied. "I'm getting worried about her."

"Well, shouldn't we be looking for her?"

"That should be an idea."

"Hopefully, we won't be late for school afterwards. Nonetheless, she is our friend." At that moment the two went out looking for her. They walked down the alleyways, and then they encountered Mojo Jojo eating a sandwich and reading the newspaper.

"What the…" Kaoru replied. "Why is Mojo out here?"

"I don't know." Momoko replied. So, the two hid in the background.

"Why would they put the deaths in the newspaper?" Mojo said out loud. He was reading a copy of the Tokyo Times. "It is pointless. I'll go to the newspaper company and make a complaint." He threw the newspaper down and walked away. He didn't know it landed in Momoko's face.

Momoko pulled the paper off her face and right there in the deaths section of the Tokyo Time was the face of Miyako's grandmother prior to her death. Momoko looked at the date of her death and it showed it happened yesterday.

"Oh no." Momoko stated.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Miyako's grandma just died."

"That sucks. That explains something."

"This happened yesterday, so that's why Miyako is not here." The two went looking for Miyako with a faster pace than they could ever think of. They got lost somewhere.

"Oh, where are we?"

"I don't know." Then, at that moment they saw the statue of St. Joan right behind them. Then, they saw Miyako by the statue talking to Father Victor.

"Miyako." Momoko said. Miyako and Father Victor looked in their direction.

"Momoko. Kaoru. What are you doing here?" Miyako asked.

"We know what happened. We know why you were sad."

"We understand." Kaoru replied.

"But you guys, don't understand." Miyako said still crying. Father Victor patted her on the back.

"The father will wipe away the tears of the ones who are in sorrow." Father Victor said to her. "Only the father knows where your grandmother goes. But from what you said, your grandmother perhaps has a place in eternal paradise.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked Victor.

"He's Father Victor." Miyako said.

"It is nice to meet you, the friends of Miyako." Father Victor said.

"Same here." Momoko said.

"We don't know where we are." Kaoru stated.

"This is St. Joan's Chapel." Miyako said.

"Shouldn't we get back to school?" Momoko asked.

"We should." Miyako turned to Father Victor. "Thank you, Father Victor for the comfort."

"You are welcome." Father Victor replied. As the girls left, he said one more thing. "May the grace of God be with you."

"Okay." Miyako said in reply. The girls headed back to school. Miyako will always remember her grandmother in her heart and she will be in her prayers.


End file.
